Braking systems are essential to many machines. Frictional brakes are commonly used, such as disc brakes or drum brakes. As indicated in the name, frictional brakes use friction to slow rotational motion. A caliper, lever arm, or other mechanism forces a pad or shoe into frictional contact with a rotating rotor or drum, converting kinetic energy of rotation into thermal energy. Pads and shoes are often short lived components because of heat damage or wear damage, and may require regular replacement.
Aircraft in particular demand high performance from braking systems. Under adverse conditions, the heat generated by traditional braking systems can become unmanageable. Reducing thermal output may mean improved safety and longer lifespan for components. In addition, ensuring passenger safety encourages multiple redundancies in aircraft braking systems, while space and weight are at a premium in aircraft design. Combined, these make a lighter and more compact brake highly desirable.
The present disclosure also relates to elliptically interfacing gear mechanisms of the type known as a wobble plate mechanism. Historically, wobble plate mechanisms have seemed a promising route toward a drive with high torque density. In a wobble plate mechanism, a gear, for example a rotor gear, nutates around another gear, for example a stator gear. Surprisingly, wobble plate mechanisms may also provide a route toward a compact brake, as will be understood in more detail below. Examples of existing wobble plate mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,28,1736 and 9,124,150. Older systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,275,827 and 3,249,776. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.